A Christmas Wedding
by Graciegoo
Summary: You are Kyoya's fiance, and it is a few days before your wedding


(Y/N) sighed as she got home to her two bedroom apartment, tough day at college, and she was hoping that her fiance would be home. She tried her luck and called out his name briefly, but sadly no reply. She dropped her keys in the change bowl and slipped out of her shoes before walking onto the wooden floor.

"Probably at some big meeting..." She grumbled, walking to the kitchen to grab a pint of ice cream, then situating herself on the living room couch. Feeling bad for herself she turned on the t.v. to the Hallmark channel hoping for something to distract her from the awful day that she had. It was finals week at college and she has been studying for weeks, meaning quite a few all nighters, no eating, and ignoring her fiance. True she felt bad, but unlike him, she wasn't born rich and worked hard to make sure that she got into a good school.

At the moment she was watching some sappy romance movie, that she wasn't even paying that much attention to, her mind was somewhere else as she absent mindlessly twisted her rather large emerald engagement ring. She gave a small smile at it, remembering how her heart fluttered when he remembered that she didn't like diamonds, and preferred something more abnormal like her. The day that he proposed was the best day of her life, it was on Christmas Eve. He spoiled her for a complete week with small little gifts, and kept taunting her that she would have to wait until Christmas for her big present, and knowing that she was not a patient person made it that much worse. But luckily after her constant begging, he gave it to her early on Christmas Eve. (Y/N) smiled lightly at that happy memory.

When they first started to tell people that they were engaged, they were a bit skeptical. She was a bubbly out-going person, that would go up and hug strangers that she thought were sad. While he on the other hand was brutal and cold-hearted, and had the nickname as the Shadow king. No one got their relationship at all, they were surprised when they started dating, and of course no one thought that it would last. Yet here they were, going to get married on Christmas, which was only a few days away.

Now I bet you are all wondering who this mystery guy is? If the nickname Shadow King didn't give it away that is...His name is Kyoya Ootori. The big bad wolf, one of the grumpiest risers you'll ever meet, the man who knows everything about anyone, and the man who has a certain soft spot for a certain (E/C)-eyed girl.

_~Flash Back~_

The day that they had met, he treated her like any other customer, but she just laughed at his act. Every time he would talk to her during club hours she would always laugh at him, and give him the same answer over and over again.

"Talk to me when you're ready to drop the act" She would laugh and wink at him before walking off to talk to one of the other hosts. This sparked his interest with her, and he did all the research he could, found out her full name was (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), that she was from (Y/C), she had an older brother, and she was here on a scholarship. Her family wasn't rich at all, she was just an average girl who had the opportunity to study abroad and she took it. Her brother was three years older than her and had already graduated from high school, and was in college learning to become a lawyer just like their mother. He couldn't find much information on their father though, but he didn't find that very important. No matter how much information he knew about her, he could never truly figure her out like he could everyone else.

Finally one day after the club had closed, he caught her walking home, so he offered to walk her. She blushed and smiled at him, accepting his offer and started up a conversation, and that is when his heart first skipped a beat and their relationship first started. Soon all his free time was focused around (Y/N), he couldn't get her out of his head and it drove him absolutely insane. How could a simple girl, one who wouldn't benefit him none the less, cause him to go so crazy? He finally figured out why at the Host Club annual Christmas ball. For once in his life he was actually nervous about something, he was going to ask (Y/N) to the ball with him. When the afternoon came he worked up his courage and asked her out, which she blushed and bashfully agreed to. He was ecstatic and kissed her hand before walking away to get ready.

He picked her up at six from her little one bedroom apartment. He scanned the place and made notes to fix up the place as soon as she would allow him. When he knocked on her door, he was met with a breath-taking sight. There she stood before him in a luscious green gown that went just past her ankles, and that hugged her curves in all the right places. He could feel a small blush take over his face as he looked at her up and down, and when he looked her in the eyes his blush became more apparent. She had on the slightest bit of makeup, but it was just perfect for her. She had on a bit of eye-liner that made her eyes pop out even more, and a pale pink for her lipstick. Her hair fell gracefully, framing her face perfectly, and falling down to her waist becoming wavy the the longer it got. Overall he was speechless by her appearance.

"So you just going to look, or are we going to go?" (Y/N) giggled, breaking the poor love sick boy out of his thoughts. He gave her a professional smile and held out his arm, which she gladly took. He led her off to the waiting limo and opened the door for her like a gentleman. She smiled and got into the limo, which he got into after her. They drove in silence, but (Y/N) could feel Kyoya's gaze on her the entire ride there.

Finally they arrived at the ball, and being the gentleman that he was, Kyoya helped and escorted (Y/N) into the ball. They had a wonderful evening, dancing and laughing the night away. Time had completely escaped them but they didn't care. As the ball began to calm down, Kyoya and (Y/N) found themselves at the door to the balcony, just chatting.

"And then he fell" (Y/N) laughed, covering her mouth and trying to hide her blush from him. Kyoya chuckled along with her, gazing across the room making sure that Tamaki wouldn't ruin the moment. Suddenly something caught his gaze, a green little plant that was hanging above them. Kyoya smirked and pulled (Y/N) closer to him and gently placed his lips upon hers, in a soft yet passionate kiss. As quickly as the kiss had started, it was just as fast to end. Kyoya smirked as he looked at her red face, her mouth opened slightly, shocked by what had happened. All he did was point up, saying one word.

"Mistletoe" He chuckled, causing her to laugh, and thus sparked their true relationship.

~End Flashback~

Now here they were, five years later, their wedding finally all most here. Nothing could make her happier at the moment, well...maybe having her fiance with her right now would help, but sadly he has some things he is attending to at the company. Unlike his brothers, he went into business and finances, which was a smart move seeing as his brothers ruled over the medical field, he could rule over this one.

Anyway, (Y/N) was just lounging on the couch, about half-way through her ice cream, when she heard the lock click and the door open revealing Kyoya. He walked into the room, putting down his bag and taking off his shoes. He looked up slightly surprised to see that (Y/N) was there, and eating ice cream

"(Y/N)? What are you doing home?" He asked her walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her, pulling her into his lap

"Not that I don't like it, I do very much so, but don't you have school?" He asked nuzzling her neck, causing said girl to blush.

"Finals are over, and I'm completely free" She smiled, liking the attention that she was getting from him. Their relationship was slightly strange, or people would say. They weren't big on public displays of affection, or even private displays of affection, but every so often they would have their moments. And lucky for her, this was one of those moments

"I've missed you" He purred slightly into her ear, causing her to blush. (Y/N) smiled and climbed out of his lap, sitting down on the couch again

"You've missed me? The Shadow King? Are you feeling alright?" She joked placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Hmm," she hummed "It seems that you're hot, but then again when aren't you hot?" She laughed, sending a wink his way. The black haired male just shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"You're in a playful mood, what has got you all like this?" He questioned. The girl only smiled at him, and giggled hysterically.

"Oh, you know. Life!" She giggled, causing the male to eye her suspiciously.

"Are you drunk?" He questioned, and she just rolled her eyes in response.

"No I am not, thank you very much...but that doesn't sound like a bad idea" She said, mumbling the last part .

"What was that?"

"Nothing~!" She sang playing innocent. Kyoya just chuckled and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. Don't do anything stupid" He said bluntly, remembering how she somehow managed to catch the sink on fire...

"I am trust worthy!" She yelled as he walked off to the bathroom. As soon as she heard the door lock, she scampered off to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"Getting drunk? Not a bad idea, gotta celebrate finals being over somehow!" She giggled. She listened carefully, making sure that the shower was running, which it was, before opening the bottle. Instead of being civil and pouring some into a glass, she took a large chug from the bottle. About a quarter of the way through the bottled, she moved it away from her lips and giggled hysterically.

"Oh that tastes good!" She laughed, before starting to hiccup. She stumbled her way to the couch and plopped down onto it. She cradled the bottle like a baby, and took swigs from it here and there, not even paying attention as to if the shower was running or not. Soon Kyoya stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair, a towel hung loosely around his waist, and drops of water running down his chest. (Y/N) saw this and catcalled him

"Y-Yeah! Work *hic* it baby!" She laughed uncontrollably. Kyoya blinked and grabbed his glasses from the bathroom.

"You're...drunk" He stated

"And you're *hic* sexy" She giggled. Kyoya sighed as he walked over to the couch, and tried to take the bottle away from her. Keyword in that sentence **_tried_**. As he reached for the bottle, she moved it away quickly and _hissed_ at him before scurrying away. Kyoya was confused by her actions, but followed her. He ended up chasing his drunk fiance around their apartment in just a towel, while she kept whistling and cat calling him. After about thirty minutes of this, she ended up tripping and falling to the floor which started a new epidemic...she began to cry. Kyoya had only seen his fiance cry a total of two times throughout their five year relationship. The first time was when her grandfather died, and the second time was when he proposed to her. She always said she hated to cry because to her, crying was meant that you were full of emotions, and though this was true for her she usually liked people to think that she was happy. So right now, he was absolutely confused as to why she was crying. He took this opportunity though to take the bottle of champagne away from her. After that he wrapped his arms around her while she cried.

"God I'm a failure!" She wailed, which confused him greatly, she succeeded in everything that she did. He softly stroked her hair.

"Why would you ever think that?" He asked her, actually showing empathy.

"Because! I know I failed all my finals! I studied, and I studied, but when I got the test my mind went blank!" She cried, her face getting redder the more she talked.

"And then our wedding is in three days! And I'm stressed as hell! I know your family doesn't approve of me-"

"Actually," Kyoya said interrupting her "Fuyumi loves you" He said calmly, hoping it would help. It did not...all she did was glare at him

"Fuyumi likes anyone!" She said frustrated.

"You deserve so much better! Yet you settled with me! You could have gotten anyone you wanted! Hell, girls practically threw themselves at you! Scratch that, they still do!" She cried loudly, furiously wiping the tears away from her face

"And...a-and I'm just me..." She mumbled looking down at the ground sadly. This is where Kyoya drew the line. He grabbed her tightly by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes

"(Y/N), you are the most beautiful, smartest, kindest girl that I know. So what if my family doesn't like you? I love you, and that is all that matters" He told her. She looked at him in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. She soon pulled away and looked at him, and small smile gracing her lips.

"I love you too Kyoya...I've just been...so stressed lately" She sighed.

"What with finals this week, and our wedding in three days, it can be tough on a girl" She said. Kyoya let a real smile shine through. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"You're so stupid sometimes..." He chuckled, causing Sage to pout

"Hey, what happened to me being the smartest girl you know?" She said crossing her arms. Kyoya just chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"(Y/N), it is time for you to go to bed, it's already 10:39" He said glancing up at a clock. Sage nodded, rubbing her eyes, and stood up.

"Yeah...I'm tired" She said yawning. She walked into their shared room and climbed under the blankets. Kyoya walked in for a moment so he could put on some sweat pants, before walking back out to clean up (Y/N)'s mess. He picked up the empty ice cream container and threw it away, straightened up the couch and coffee table, and re-bottled the champagne and put put it back in the fridge. He walked back to their bedroom, stopping for a moment to admire the few photo's that they had hanging up of themselves. One was of their first date, another one was when (Y/N) made Kyoya dress up in a couples costume for Halloween, and his favourite one was (Y/N)'s expression when Kyoya proposed to her. He gave a small smile then headed into their bedroom to get some sleep. To be honest he wanted to move them into a house as soon as they were engaged, but Sage wanted to wait until they were going to start a family before doing that. She said a two bedroom apartment was more than enough space for them, a room for them and the other room was used as an office/guest room. Kyoya looked over at (Y/N) and smiled, thinking about how lucky he was to have ended up with her. He watched her, she was already passed out. In his experience, she was an extremely light drinker so it never took much to get her drunk. And that was something that worried him, he always made sure to go out with her when she went to a bar.

Actually, he worried about her quite a lot. She was always getting her self into some sort of trouble. Whether it was drinking, making dinner, or even just walking. She has gotten stitches twice, one concussion, two broken arms, a sprained foot, and one broken ankle while they have been together. She was a very clumsy person, not mention all the fires she somehow started, he was surprised that she had survived for this long to be honest. But he was glad, because then he would have never met her and made his life so much better.

After just looking at her sleeping form for a while he decided it was time for bed. He crawled under the covers and automatically she cuddled up next to him. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, he always thought she did. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly and kissed her forehead in a protective manner.

"No matter what, through sickness and through health, I'll be by your side..." He mumbled before falling asleep himself, a small smile gracing his face. 


End file.
